Learning to Love
by Ethereal Forest
Summary: It’s looking like a quiet summer for Ako and Nodoka until Ako offers to help Nodoka with her work in the library. Little did either imagine the encounter would change their lives so much. Yuri – AkoxNodoka.
1. A Gentle Warming

_Yay! Terms out so have a bit more free time to do some writing. As promised, a long time ago, I've finally got round to writing an AkoxNodoka, which is gonna be interesting as they're both uke characters and I'm attempting to write most/all of the story from a first person perspective...but I'm hopeful it will work out well :) (I think I'll be happy if it can live up to even half your expectations for this pair Sony ;)). _

_(By way of disclaimer I no more own Negima than my sister owns a wild rabid heffalump with shiny silver wings XD - Oh, also this story will stay as a T in line with my usual format (so as usual will have a separate M rated epilogue))._

* * *

**A Gentle Warming**

**Summer vacation, a year after the Magic World Arc: Ako's POV:**

'The ACL is one of four major ligaments along with posterior cruciate ligament (PCL), medial collateral ligament (MCL), and lateral collateral ligament (LCL) that are important in stabilising the knee. The ACL connects the distal femur to the proximal tibia…'

_I'm losing my train of thought. This stuff won't make sense to most people but for me it's usually fascinating. I guess it's like playing an instrument, once you've learnt to crawl and walk the running at the end is so much more rewarding. Besides, to heal those who are hurt is a joy in itself…although a terrible burden on the odd occasion things go wrong…_

_Ahhh!_ Bright sun-beams burst behind, covering me.

_How many days have I been coming here now?...Over two weeks and there's still another week until Makie returns, two before Yuna finishes her dig. But being here allows me to escape feeling too alone in the meanwhile. T__o escape that still small voice whispering that I'll never fall in love again. __I am over last Summer though, really, bar the dull ache __but I'm sure there are plenty of others who'll hurt just as much as I, over Negi alone. After all he can't end up marrying half the class, right?_

_**Step…step…**_

_Speaking of which here comes one who stands to be hurt more than most. Purple hair with a slim, daintily curving figure and so often staggering about with enormous piles of books, the quiet librarian Miyazaki-san._

_**Step...step...step..step..**_

_I wonder what she's really like?_

_**..step..step..**_

_There she is…and with far too many books as usual._

She's crossing from the west to the east wing through the library entrance hall. Before she tried staking her claim to Negi I knew nothing about her. Not that I really know that much more now though, aside from the fact she's shown both courage and patience in dealing with her feelings for Negi.

_**Step..step..step...**_

_If she wasn't so far off I'd offer to help._ But the sunlight from the ringed arched windows behind has trapped me in with its warmth, like Garfield in Makie's comic books.

_So sleepy! Think I'll just take a nap for a little while here..._

_**Step…Step...Step..Step..Step...…**_

"Are you alright Izumi-san?"

_Ahhh…Speaking, noise, blurry image…Books, purple hair…Oh its her!_ But she's much closer now, just outside the circular alcove I'm sitting in. _C'mon wake up and get a grip Ako!_

"Yeah, I'm alright Miyazaki-san. I was just napping cos it was so warm."

_She's carrying far too many books again._ _God knows h__ow she manage it? _

"How do you manage to carry so many books Miyazaki-san?" She tilts her head slightly and smiles shyly.

"I'm not really sure. I just got used to it. At first I'd carry about half this amount but I always kept wanting to add one more and one more after that to avoid the extra trip..."

I can't help but glance at her arms and legs to confirm they really are holding so many books. They're smooth and surprisingly powerful for a girl who spends her time in a library, although to be fair this isn't any old library.

"Ummm..."_ Still she could do with some help right? Even if she can manage alone. It's not like I'm really in the mood for studying anyway. I've reached my saturation point…for today at least._

"Would you like some help Miyazaki-san?"

Miyazaki's face looks conflicted. _She's wavering_. I guess Miyazaki-san also has a fair amount of pride. _It's surprisingly cute_...

"I mean I know you can manage by yourself but it will be a lot faster if there's two of us."

Brightening up she dumps the stack down on the table and takes the top half.

"Thanks Izumi-san."

_She really has a beautiful smile_. I nod an acknowledgement. My legs push me up and propel me anti-clockwise round the circular wooden table filling the alcove. Reaching the books I pick up the remaining half, my fingers sliding under the cold, heavy paper creatures that seek to drag me down.

"Oof!"

Even half the pile is quite heavy, nearly reaching my chin.

"I'm really impressed Miyazaki-san! You're able to carry so many books in one go!"

I can't see her face as she's already walking ahead but I sense she's smiling. There's a long silence as we pass through some of the larger parts of the library. Finally Miyazaki-san pushes past a large wood panelled door into a quiet rectangular room on the south side of the building overlooking the lake. She dumps her pile by one of the many towering bookcases near the middle of the room. I follow her lead and gratefully start dropping my pile to the ground.

"Stop Izumi!" I do, surprised**.** "You'll hurt your back if you lower them like that. You need to squat down like this."

Miyazaki-san promptly demonstrates by slowly squatting down with an imaginary pile of books. _Her skirt sliding dangerously up her well rounded thighs_. I'm starting to feel warm inside. _How can Negi even consider others over her with her beautiful form, strength and kindness? Then again we really do have a very 'blessed' class and Asuna is a force to be reckoned with, but still…_

_Woah!_ Miyazaki's face is suddenly inches away from me.

"Are you alright Izumi-san?" she asks for the second time today. "You're looking flushed and spaced out..."

With her face so close I can't help but stare. _T__hose beautiful purple eyes like lakes reflecting fields of primrose flowers, her cute button nose and her soft lips._ My face is growing redder. _Must drop books!_ I switch into override mode to escape and squat-drop the books down mumbling,

"Sure I'm fine Miyazaki-san. Just felt a little dizzy for a second." _Breathe deeply_. Air is always good, even mild and musty library air. _Calming down._ Another deep breath and I feel able to slowly rise. I smile at Miyazaki-san. "See I'm fine." Miyazaki-san smiles back with relief and happiness, which very nearly revives the flush in my face but I'm aware of the danger this time. _Although it is a very pleasant sort of danger, and slightly alarming. _Best not to think too deeply about it. "So what do we do next?"

I look about the room. Miyazaki-san seems positively joyous at my offer to help further. _Does she ever meet anyone much here in the library? Presumably Yue from time to time but Yue herself seems to have been spending most of her time in recent months training at Eva's place. I wonder if she ever gets lonely down here? For that matter I really don't know that much about her. I should probably try and find out at least a little more as we work. Besides I have the feeling working with her could be a lot of fun and, given the library she works in, adventure filled. _The next few weeks suddenly seem a lot less dreary...

_**...Gasp!...Gasp! **__So tired!_ _I've been stacking and carrying books for hours. Well it feels like hours. I'm pretty sure the sunlight through the windows is a deeper golden now. Not that I mind_. The hard work's a refreshing change, but even I'm starting to feel well exercised now.

_How's Miyazaki-san? Well it's a relief to see she's only human too as sweat's formed on her brow. Yet still she keeps working diligently._

"Ah!"

_Ouch!_ _**Thump. Thud. **__Damn! Ow! My arm aches...Klutz! This is what comes of not paying attention! Must pick up books. I hope to God they're not damaged! What is Nodoka thinking? Is she amused? Despairing? No, she's on her knees before me helping to gather up the books..._

"I'm sorry" I mutter ashamedly. She gives me a comforting smile. _For the zillionth time today how did Negi not fall for her? It's a small comfort to know I never stood a chance with Negi._

"It happens," Miyazaki-san says simply. "Actually that's how we, I mean me and Negi first met."

_Was there a note of regret there?_ For the first time today Miyazaki's eyes are glancing down and away and her left hand is shaking slightly as she picks up a book. Before I can think of something to say the moment passes.

"Anyway," she says, "it's late and you've worked really hard Izumi-san. We should go for a drink once we've done these books." _A drink! Definitely!_

"Yeah, sounds great!" It seems a fitting way to end the day and with all the work I still haven't had a chance to learn more about Miyazaki-san, and my curiosity has been piqued.

_Perhaps here is a friendship waiting to take off, somehow I really want it to. If only such an illusion isn't shattered by finding out we have nothing in common at all, but at the very least Nodoka is smart, kind and brave. I can't help but already respect her and she has me beaten all ends up in the looks department! Well in this school nothing new there. Not that I'm a bad looker but..._

I put the last book in place and Miyazaki-san spins in her red-rich school uniform and begins walking towards the exit. _She feels its her duty as librarian to wear it, although not for going underground or casual visits apparently. Ah! She's still several steps ahead. Must speed up! _I draw alongside her as we reach a descending curling staircase in the corner of the large room.

"We'll go to the lower cafeteria," she says. "It's quieter and prettier."

"Okay." We start descending through several mesmerising, large and varied halls. _How fun it would be to explore such a large place. Maybe I should tomorrow instead of studying. _I voice the idea out loud and Nodoka seems to slow for a second before picking up her pace.

"Well I'm planning to do a tour of some of the lower shelves tomorrow, Izumi-san, if you'd like to come with me. It'll mean an early start though…"

_Eh? Really! I was going to study but…_

"Yeah, sounds good! How early?" Miyazaki-san flashes a mischievous grin back at me.

"Lets say eight in the morning."

"Uhhh!"

_It could have been worse though._ _I thought she'd go for six or seven. _Getting up early really isn't that much of a bother for me, given I have to on days that I'm on nursing duty and when I go for early morning runs with Makie. _Aha we're here!_

We've reached a small pavilion cut off from the main library by ferns and palm trees and looking out on a small lake that lies in the centre of this library floor. Polished wooden tables and black marble chairs line the tiled pavilion with vending machines to the right and left sides. Miyazaki-san indicates I should take a seat and steps quickly over to one on the left. The area's empty which is hardly unsurprising for an evening in summer vacation. I move over to a seat near the lake. _Why waste such a good view after all._

"What do you want Izumi-san?"

"Blackcurrant juice, if there is some." A clink, whirr and thump confirm that there is and is followed by a second as Miyazaki-san chooses her own before stepping lightly over, skirt rippling in a breeze.

_A breeze in a library! But then I suppose its no stranger than the lake really. _Miyazaki-san plonks the purple carton down in front of me and starts unwrapping the straw on her own orange carton as she slips into the seat opposite.

_Need to unwrap my straw, it's fiddly but…done! Push in and sip…Ahhh! Ooohhh! Mouth freeze! But so worth it! _I put the juice down. _What should I ask her? What do I say? Need to think of something, not too personal…_

"Do you often work so hard here during the vacations Miyazaki-san?" Miyazaki-san finishes a sip of her juice, blinks and nods.

"Yep! There's always so much to do: Books coming in; books to be taken away; maintaining the different areas and dealing with requests…There will never really be enough people to ever keep this place properly maintained, but I do love it…" I nod and make a small questioning noise. "Well I mean hard work itself is always satisfying at the end of the day and from time to time I come across some really interesting books…and the library itself is so varied and exciting! I think sometimes my ancestors must have been explorers."

Miyazaki-san giggles, her eyes bright with excitement.

_I'm really starting to envy her, but_…I feel a frown crease my forehead. _Everytime I've seen her she's been on her own._

"What's the matter Izumi-san?" she asks. _Ah well, may as well ask…_

"I was wondering if…Well, doesn't it get awfully lonely sometimes you know? After all I've only ever seen you doing everything by yourself in the last few weeks."

_Damn! I knew this would happen_. The light fades in Miyazaki's eyes and for a second I sense that those purple lakes are shimmering a little. She's still smiling but this time it feels strained.

"Ah, only a little sometimes. I mean it used to a lot until Yue and Haruna started helping me out. Then it felt a lot less empty exploring the library, not that I don't often find it fun on my own."

_If that was an attempt to reassure me she's fine it didn't work. She referred to Yue and Haruna's help in exploring in the past tense and I'm pretty sure that at least Yue hasn't been coming by in a while_._ I don't want to press this too far but I want to be sure…_

"Are Yue and Haruna away over the vacation then?"

Nodoka sputters slightly as she finishes another sip from her carton and for a brief moment glances away.

"N..no not exactly. They've just been very busy recently you know. Yue's having to study really hard to become an armoured magic knight when she leaves school and Haruna's rather obsessive about her creations. She's incredibly good now, which is kinda scary sometimes…"

Miyazaki-san gives a small shiver. Is it wrong that a part of my mind just wants to walk round the table and hug her? _She's too cute, and too alone._ Suddenly studying seems the least important project for the next few weeks.

"And what about you? What do you plan to do in the future Miyazaki-san?" Her eyes open a little wider and her mouth scrunches slightly as she thinks.

"I don't know…not exactly. I want to do something that involves travel and exploring though. I used to think merely becoming head of a library, well this library, would be enough but more recently I think a job where I could travel throughout this world and the magic one would be far more exciting. What about you Ako-san? What do you plan to do?"

_Me?_ I feel rather outclassed by Nodoka's travel filled plans, but nonetheless I'm still proud of the route I'm taking.

"I'm going to study to be a doctor. Which means several years training here in Japan. After that though I don't know exactly where I'll practice…" Miyazaki's stare makes me feel like I should explain further. "I really do like helping people who are hurt, although I still really hate the sight of blood…"

_Danger!_ My left hand almost involuntarily runs to stroke the scar on my back. _After suffering on that day I wanted to help others so they could live and not suffer like me and if possible not even to have to bear such hideous scars, but its best not to dwell on such things._ I tail off lamely...

"…anyway yeah, but I love the idea of travelling too. Perhaps I should go on to become a doctor in the magic world as well…"

_When I paused I thought I saw a flicker of concern cross Miyazaki's eyes but I'm probably overanalysing. _At any rate her soft smile and warm eyes are watching me as she finishes the last of her juice, the carton crumpling and a gurgling noise echoing from it.

"That's fantastic Izumi-san! I considered becoming a nurse but blood makes me feel rather dizzy so I didn't think I'd be any good, but maybe I should really try and find a way to combine travel and helping others…"

Her gaze becomes more thoughtful and serious. Then she laughs. "Well that can wait until later. I have some more stuff I need to sort through before I get dinner and turn in. I'm guessing you needs to head back too?

I glance at my watch. Sky blue hands on a white background etched with lilac flowers, a birthday present from my parents and one of my prize possessions. _7pm!_ It's a good half-hour walk back to my room and even on Mahou Campus, or perhaps especially on Mahou Campus, its best not to wander alone in the dark.

"Um, yeah. I guess I had better head back before it gets too dark."

_I have enough time to get back before it gets dark. Shouldn't get dark till 8.30 at latest. _Miyazaki-san nods and gets up.

"Then follow me. I can show you the way up and out."

I do and soon we emerge into the main hall lit by shades of dusky red and tinged with gold. Miyazaki-san spins round, her skirt twirling and skin glowing in the golden light. She looks…radiant. I gulp, my throat numb and mind dazed.

_Silly! You don't want her thinking you're ill again!_

"Thanks for today Ako-san. You were a great help and…"

Miyazaki-san suddenly seems a little less certain of herself as though she's wrestling with a decision inside. But in an instant the tensions released and her eyes hold mine.

"...I really enjoyed you being around."

My chest suddenly feels like its been gently roasted and my mind feels a little drunk. _At least it feels similar to that time Makie and I tried some sake in her room. _I manage somehow to force words up into my throat.

"Yeah, I had fun too Miyazaki-san." She puts a finger to her lips and then quickly adds,

"Would you mind calling me Nodoka? I know we haven't hung out much but..."

_She wants me to refer to her as Nodoka!_ I have a hard time to stop my face twisting into an idiotic grin.

"Sure! As long as you call me Ako."

Maybe its egocentric of me to think she suddenly looks as happy as I've seen her all day at those words.

"Then meet here tomorrow? At eight?" She says and I find myself nodding eagerly.

"Of course!"

"Then take care Ako," she says as she gives me a final smile and turns away.

"You too. Night Nodoka."

"Night Ako."

Stepping out of the library the fresh lake breeze wraps its cool mantle about me. _But it makes no difference to the warmth and colour sparked inside my heart. Or the fact that right now the only thing I'm looking forward to is tomorrow morning_.


	2. An Enlightening Exploration

**An Enlightening Exploration**

**7.50 am the following day: Nodoka's POV:**

_I hardly slept last night_. _Not a good plan before a days exploring but then I haven't been sleeping well for sometime. At least last night was more pleasantly disturbed_...

Six minutes until Ako gets here. ._Ako, how strange that she should turn out to be so much more normal than I ever anticipated her being. I always grouped her in with Makie, Yuna, Akira and the cheerleaders. Someone who was too cool to ever get along with someone like me...and yet yesterday I really enjoyed being with her. She's not at all as I'd imagined: Calmer; more thoughtful; kinder and fun to be around. Thus I spent last night in a state of excitement planning the route for today!_

Three minutes. _What if she doesn't show up today? Maybe she's fallen ill or decided there were more exciting things to do...No! Don't allow_ _you to think of such things Nodoka. Smile, 'for if you smile things will always go that little bit smoother.' At least that's what my dad always used to say to me, but it hasn't stopped Haruna and Yue drifting away. It's not their fault or mine, just an inevitable happening…But Ako very nearly uncovered the fact that in recent months the library has become as barren as when I first started, before I met Yue and Haruna. Maybe that's why I stopped and talked to Ako in the first place._

One minute_. Have I got everything_? Backpacks in front of me so may as well rifle through:_ Drinks; ropes; toolkit; book mending implements; food; map; magic book. All there, I hope_. I extract the map and zip up the purple rucksack before slinging it over my shoulder.

I'm standing in the centre of the central hall where dawn light has begun spilling through the windows and lighting up the white marble surface. I find the main hall a bit too cold, open and busy usually. Rather like the station platform where everything is constantly coming and going, but this early it's empty and grand. _So happy and excited about today!_ And with the place so empty it seems perfect to execute a quick spin before Ako comes. _Such a huge area and only just the beginning…_

_**Creak!**__ Oh! Phew! I finished the spin just in time. _The front door has opened and against the lightening sky stands Ako, cropped lavender hair framing her pale face. She's wearing a stylish black T-Shirt with a spiralling yellow dragon logo on the front and a pair of dark shorts, a camouflage rucksack strapped to her shoulders. She blinks, brightens and waves.

"Morning Miy...Nodoka!"

She blushes at having slipped up on my name. _I've wondered since last night if I was too forward about having her address me as Nodoka. Only Yue and Haruna ever did that, but somehow I felt we'd become close enough just from yesterday afternoon. Maybe we're well suited. Or have a good chemistry. That's how mum describes two people so closely connected_. _At any rate hearing her call me Nodoka seems to have made my heart ridiculously happy. At least with Ako around it takes no effort at all to smile._

"Morning Ako!" I call out and wave cheerfully from the centre of the room. Grinning she crosses over to where I'm standing.

"So where has the intrepid explorer planned for us to go today?" Ako asks as she comes to stand beside me. I start opening up the map. _I'm probably imagining that she's giving my outfit an approving glance_. "I love the dress Nodoka," she adds. I glance up in surprised delight.

"Really? Thanks!"

_I did spend a lot of time choosing it this morning and doing my hair. I haven't done that in ages, not since I was trying to impress..._blush_...well this is different, right? Anyway enough_...

"I love what you're wearing too Ako. You, Makie and Yuna always manage to look so stylish." Ako's brows shoot up.

"We do? Well I guess, but it always seems like we're almost competing amongst ourselves to be smart and fashionable rather than choosing our own styles sometimes. I like the fact that you choose your own sort of style and pull it off so well Nodoka."

I resist the urge to push the compliment away. _Its just not a good idea and a lie to protest that I'm not happy to have the hard work I put in to look good appreciated._ _But if Ako feels she's not choosing her own style...And it would be an excellent way to be able to spend more time with her_…

"Then why don't we go shopping on the weekend. Then we can both go out and look for some clothes more in our own style if you want Ako." Ako looks thoughtful for a few seconds and then nods her head.

"Yeah, that sounds like a really good idea. Lets!"

_Brilliant! I have at least another day with her, almost like a date. Ugh! Sometimes my mind scares me a little. Like the time it thought of a three way with me Negi and Yue. Funnily Negi's the only boy I've ever fallen for, I usually can't stand them as they tear about loudly messing things up. Come to think of it even Negi's quite an effeminate boy. I do wonder if I should risk a look into my magic book and read my own thoughts properly. It' s a very good if not altogether comfortable way to assess things_. _Ako's watching me! Oh yeah, the route_. I push the map between Ako and I.

"We're going to start here..."

The explanation takes a few minutes but I don't waste much time describing what exactly we'll encounter because the library itself really has to be experienced rather than described. Ako nods and by the time I've finished any trace of sleepiness has gone from her eyes, which look wide-awake and impatient to start.

"Kay!" I exclaim. "Are you ready to go?" Ako flashes me another smile.

"Lead us on Dr Livingstone." I chuckle.

"Then that would make you Dr Ako, I presume," I add as we set off, gratified that that too brings a chuckle from Ako…

…_We've descended for some time now. My goal today is to find a better route down to the nirvana of a room that Yue and the Baka Rangers came across a long time ago. I have of course made a few trips to find it before, although not recently, and have come pretty close to finding the entrance. When Yue and Haruna lost interest in the library though I didn't return. Such a journey really is too dangerous for just one person alone, even me._

"This is incredible!" Ako exclaims as we enter yet another room. This one is a maze of bookshelves (_quite literally a maze!)_ that we have to journey across. Pulling out my notes I start leading us over and pointing out the traps.

"Yeah, we're pretty close."

The fact that the room is half submerged is a pretty good clue we're close. Only magical books can survive being submerged undamaged. We make it across unscathed and I slip into another small tunnel with Ako wriggling in after me. I brought a pair of magical lanterns with us so light isn't a problem. That I can use magic wasn't a surprise to Ako although she was impressed when I created the two balls of bright glowing light.

_Well maybe I was showing off a little with the wand waving and how bright I made them, I'm just not really sure why_. _I never felt quite the same need to impress Yue and Haruka and I was every bit as desperate to keep hold of their friendship._ _Ah more space. This is definitely the penultimate room. According to my map the other room should be somewhere close, just beyond the far wall._

Looking at my watch I sigh.

"We should probably eat lunch here before attempting to find a way in. There should be a switch or lever somewhere but although I've deciphered half the writing in the room I haven't yet worked out where the switch is."

Ako glances about the room. It's about 7 metres long and 3 wide. Random gargoyles and torch holders are interspersed with flowery silver writing and intricate drawings of staffs, trees and running lakes. On the opposite wall is a huge hearth topped with a golden griffin with wings outstretched and spanning the chamber. I set down my lantern and rucksack and unzip the top. Ako's voice plays in the background as I hunt for the bento boxes I made, including an extra one in case Ako forgot her own_. _

_Maybe that was a touch too far. After all Ako would obviously bring her own, but I wanted to be sure nothing went wrong. I do tend to over-plan and over-think things sometimes after all. Take the riddle lining the walls of this room for instance. I've spent so much time...What's Ako getting excited about?_

"Hey if you step inside this fireplace and clear the dirt off the inner bits of the wall there appears to be a sort of word game! Hmm lets see..."

_A word game!!! Maybe that's it!!! I can't believe I missed it! I mean we went into the fireplace but didn't think to scrape away the dirt from the walls much, as we were looking for a lever...and so we missed it. What with us all pondering over the blasted riddles around the edge of the room!_ I'm almost at the fireplace now.

"Eeeeekkk!"

"Ako!"

There's no one in the fireplace, just a normal dark space. I run back to the rucksack and grab both it and the lantern before plunging back inside the fireplace. I can see the curved magical scrawl where Ako's hand has brushed aside the black sooty veil and it takes me mere seconds to figure out the right order to touch the stones.

_**Woosh!**_

The ground drops under my feet.

_**Gasp!**_

I'm dropping down a smooth metallic chute. _Windy and cold. Ow! That bruise is going to hurt tomorrow. Is Ako okay...? Ah! Sunlight, or something close...and falling. Brace for impact…Oof! Oh! That was soft and comfortable and I'm looking directly into Ako's eyes!_

_I've never noticed what a wonderful colour they are. A soft sakura pink with golden streams…_

I can't seem to tear my eyes away and Ako's face is starting to burn up. I'm obviously making her uncomfortable. _Must move! _I scramble to my feet and Ako rises from where she had been forced to kneel under my weight. Feeling edgy I brush some imaginary dust off my dress to compose myself and also take a deep breath.

_How many times have I dreamt of a prince catching me like that? With his long hair and gentle comforting grip? Shoot! Come to think of it even my princes are effeminate. Is Ako my prince? The fact that that's actually exciting me is proof I'm really not normal. Must draw on courage, look at Ako…_

Ako seems to have returned to normal and is grinning at me.

"Well that was quite a shock!"

_You can say that again! _

"Yeah…thanks for catching me Ako."

_Wait, who caught Ako?_

"Are you alright Ako? There was no one to catch you!" Ako looks somewhat gratified by my concern.

"Nah, don't worry. Nothing more than a few bruises. The grass is fairly soft here, see." She prods the soft earth with her foot.

There's no way its normal grass growing in normal soil as we're a few hundred floors beneath the surface but it seems it does at least mimic normal grass and soil. _Well if the worst one emerges from the depths of Library Island with is a few bruises one can consider oneself fortunate._

"Is this the room you were looking for?"

It almost certainly is but to be sure I look around properly: Bright blue sky; mimicked sunlight; a giant lake surrounded by white sand beaches and the occasional villa. _There's no question…_

"Yes! This is it!" Ako gives a small chuckle of delight and flashes me an amused smile.

"And how long did you say you spent trying to work out where the passage was?"

_Hah! Just a few days Ako, just a few…but I can't really get annoyed when Ako's so happy at finding it. _

"Hmm…a fair few. I'm impressed Ako. Perhaps you have something of an explorers streak yourself!"

Her expression of delight removes the lingering annoyance of those hours lost. _We're here in the library nirvana after all._

"Lets find somewhere to eat and then do some exploring!"

Ako nods and so we go in search of a place to eat lunch. The second building we find has benches overlooking the lake. _For future note it also has an oven, very useful_.

Lunch is quite a silent affair as we're too hungry to say anything. As we finish the food though I feel I ought to start a conversation with the rockstar (_nurse/prince?)_ opposite me.

"So Ako, how come you've been visiting the library so often recently? I've never seen you show such an interest." Ako swallows her last sushi roll.

"Ah. Well with Makie and Yuna away I had to fill the time somehow and well this year I've been pouring myself into what I might do in the future."

Ako's eyes jerk away as she finishes, there's something more to this.

"Is that because you finally decided what you wanted to do?" Ako shakes her head.

"No. I've known for many years now that this is what I've wanted to do. I only started really taking it seriously this year after…" a ripple of sadness crosses Ako's eyes and she rubs her forehead with her hand. Suddenly she's looking a lot older and sadder. "After I was a klutz basically."

If I have a vice its curiosity, my artefact choice really does reflect me too well and I'm not going to let this drop now. Not if I can help her somehow_. A klutz? A year ago, in the Old World…nope can't think of anything as such…_

"What happened?"

_Ako looks trapped. Maybe I've overstepped things_…I look her directly in the eye.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me Ako. I just wanted to understand and be of help if possible." Ako bites her lower lip and then shrugs.

"No, well it's something of a secret but basically last summer, well sometime before too, I fell in love with a guy…But he didn't turn out to be quite who he said he was."

_Hmmmm…who? Not who he was?…Ummm…_

"So he lied to you?" Ako winces.

"Not as such. I was just a fool. It was Negi's older self Nagi. I didn't realise it was Negi or else I'd never have chased after him or lost my heart to him." Ako suddenly notices she's been clenching her hands together and unclenches them with a start, giving me a sad smile. "But don't worry. I won't be going after Negi. I decided to devote myself to studying after that. I thought that perhaps if I didn't look to fall in love then maybe in the end I would."

_**Badump! Badump!**_

_My heart sounds awfully loud. _And not because of the revelation about Ako and Negi be it my empathy with Ako there runs so deep. _For a second there though I just wanted to reach over the table and kiss her! To tell her that I'd take away all that pain. I really need to have a heart to heart with my book. What do I say to Ako about Negi? Well clear up a misunderstanding first._

"Ah! There's no need to worry that I'd be upset Ako. The truth is I've already given up on Negi."

_Aha! That is news to her. Well only Yue, Haruna and Negi know…and maybe Asuna._

"I noticed during the trip to the Old World that there were others like Yue who were better suited to making him happy and who suited the path he'd chosen better. I went on a few more dates with Negi over this past year but each one strengthened my view that we weren't meant to be together. So I spoke to him before the festival and we agreed to be friends and nothing more."

Ako remains staring wide eyed. _Well I guess that was a bit of a bombshell_…

"I felt a fool too, though for different reasons. That I hadn't seen things sooner, that I'd let my hope linger on so long and that I'd let myself lose. Looking back now though I'm happy that I tried and that I had the courage to start and end the relationship and to experience the joys and heartaches of love because I feel I'm better prepared to handle the time when I meet my true love."

_Or has that already happened!? Did I speak for too long? Ako's leaning back and looking thoughtful. What's she thinking? Hmm, my hands are itching to open my magic book. Baka! _Ako sits up and nods, still looking thoughtful.

"I think you're right. It's better to have lived and loved than not at all."

_I'm right! And that was also a pretty inspired line_…

"But does it still hurt sometimes Nodoka?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Broken dreams always leave an emptiness until a new love can flourish and fill the space, but I believe that day will come!"

_And looking into your trusting eyes, Ako, only makes me believe it even more. _Ako gives a small sigh and for a second it's as though she's on the same wavelength as me. _Thinking the same, but that's_...Then she jumps up and the spell is broken.

"C'mon, we should be exploring this area! Otherwise it seems a bit of a waste coming all this way."

"Yeah okay!"

_Maybe it's a snowball effect but I feel like I'm hanging on every sentence she speaks and every smile, every flash of her lavender hair and every emotion flashing across her face. When was life this full? This fun? If time flies when you're having fun then this afternoon will be gone in no time at all…_

…_It feels like no time at all has passed since lunch on one hand, but within that fraction of time it feels like I've lived more than I have in the past year. Best of all I know so much more of Ako's family and preferences! Be it not nearly enough. _

We're sitting in a small sheltered bay by the waterfall with backs pressed up against a large smooth slab of rock.

"It's truly a beautiful spot." Ako breathes out softly.

"Yeah." I echo back and glance at my watch.

_6pm…and if we use the stairs and elevator (which returns to the bottom of the shaft after being taken up and so can only be used to go up) we should be back for 8pm. Hmm, assuming the stairs have repaired themselves. I assumed they would have been by now but then by who? Maybe just inherent magic._

"We should probably head," I say with some regret.

Ako nods and stands up next to me.

_But…after this afternoon we should mark it somehow and preserve the memories. Aha! A stone._

"Wait! Let's carve our names into this stone and mark this bay as our own."

It's really not enough to mark such an amazing day spent with Ako but its better than nothing and I can't help feeling a sense of pride? Elation? As Ako carves 'Ako Izumi' under 'Nodoka Miyazaki' in white scratches on the rock.

"There, the bay is ours," I add smiling. Ako looks lost for words at first and then returns my smile enthusiastically and nods back.

"Mmmhmm!" We set off back for the surface.

_But is the bay the only thing I've discovered today? Tonight I shall read my own thoughts and try to reason out what's going on, but I still have a good few hours to enjoy first_.

* * *

The journey back went well. The stairs were all there and on parting Ako wanted to know if there was anything else going on during the week that she could help with. _Of course there was!_ And so Ako agreed to help (and study as she did so) tomorrow through to Friday_._

_To think how dull life looked on Monday, but is this really love? I don't know what to think. We're girls and we've only just become so close and I was lonely but even so…Right where's that book? Aha! Here it is. Mug of hot chocolate, check!_ Then take a deep breath and open…

The picture's of me on my bed with a hot chocolate standing by on the table next to me as the text starts to flow underneath.

_What to do? Will this work? _The picture becomes a book. _I just need to ask myself some questions…_a giant question mark appears…_about Ako and I…_

A picture of Ako's face appears and the words…_beautiful__…Okay! That's a start, so I think she's beautiful and handsome…_the image moves out to show Ako in medieval princes clothing and standing by a horse. _Oh come on that's so childish! _Chuckle._ But I find plenty of people handsome or beautiful, does that make it love? What is love? _A heart appears on the page. _Okay well it's, I guess love is one soul wanting the best in every respect for another. _

Several close friends pop up: Yue, Haruna and Ako's faces particularly prominent. _But there must be more for it to be that sort of love…hmmm…_Ako's face starts growing bigger and the others shrink, Yue's last. _Yes it's true that of all my friends at present she's the one I do want to see, know of and be there for…but I never asked Yue out on that basis when she was my number one._

_Why with Negi? I guess I felt comfortable with him, with the idea of... _A picture began to sketch itself from her memory long ago of her sitting up in bed talking with an older Negi, but the figure of Negi was no more than fragmented lines and blew of the page like dust. So smoothly she almost missed it the book sketched Ako in instead and zoomed in…and then she was kissing_…__**Slam**__…_

_It really is a dangerous book! Heart's pounding so hard! Well I guess that answers my question. I've fallen in love, with a girl! With Ako! But what should I do?_

_Hah! After what I said today I have no choice right? I have to find courage to confess to her and I thought doing so to Negi was hard! It's so true that you can never tell when and how love will strike you. Maybe like Negi this is a love that will die and fade but even so I must have the strength to at least try and pursue it with the courage Negi taught me._ _Maybe after all I'll end up alone again but better that than a life of regret over what might have been. _

_You're over-thinking things Nodoka! It's 1am! I need to get to bed, at least my hot chocolates still warm. Now all I have to do is figure out when to confess. I guess it's gotta be before Makie and Yuna return so Saturday looks good really. If I delay I may do so indefinitely so this Saturday it is. Now bed for I'm sooo sleepy. I have a funny feeling I know who's going to be gracing my dreams tonight._

* * *

**Sony Ninja: **_Phew - I'm very happy it did! :D I was a little nervous about attempting it from first person PoV but it felt kind of right (sorry for not hinting at anything before btw. I had a vague plot idea in November but I thought if I mentioned it I might lose incentive to write it so left it as a surprise). _

**xxWfCPxx: **_Looked over it and as usual you're right...although I don't think I've quite mastered the distinction but I think it does read a lot better with the normal/italic distinction :)_

_**Ultima-kun: **__Thanks for the constructive crit! It was very helpful. I've changed from bold to underlined text wise and corrected those errors. I naturally assumed as a nurse Ako was fine with blood, that was a bit of a shock! Do you know which Chapter that's in? I'm thinking it may be useful later on._


	3. Courage to Confess

**Courage to Confess**

**11am Nagoya Shopping District: Ako's POV:**

"I'll just go try this on Nodoka." Nodoka nods.

"I can't wait to see it!"

_Then I really hope it looks all right. I wouldn't want to disappoint her. I swear I was never this self conscious with Makie, Yuna and Akira. With my days spent with her and my nights spent dreaming of the days past and the day to come she always seems to be hovering in my mind. Right…curtains shut._

**Clink...Clink...Clink...**

_And now to try it on. Having said I feel self conscious in wanting to impress Nodoka it's also true that being with her has helped me start to find clothing that's more 'me'...as far as clothing can be 'me' anyway. The stuff I'm trying now is a little less flashy and slightly more sophisticated. This outfit for instance comprising a dark, lilac trimmed jacket over a white sleeveless top and soft grey jeans. The jeans are more comfortable than Denham and…well the top by itself looks rather bare, but with the jacket? Oh! Maybe I'm wrong but I think it looks good, different but good. Much better than the last choice, but what will Nodoka think? She was honest enough about the last outfit. The top was too low and on reflection the flower pattern wasn't really that good. It was smart but whilst I love flowers I'm not sure they really work for my dresses as they do for Nodoka's. Deep breath, even if she doesn't like it there are plenty more outfits to try on._

**Clink...Clink...Clink...**

Nodoka's waiting a few metres away by a rack of summer dresses but looks up as soon as she hears the curtains rattle. She doesn't comment immediately but looks me up and down poker faced and then spins a finger. I twist round a few times and pause. And wait. For some reason Nodoka's taking her time but she doesn't look displeased, far from it.

"Ako…it's stunning! It looks so trendy and se…special. You seem really comfortable in it!" I'm sure I must be grinning like an idiot.

"Really?"

"Mmm, really."

_She really does get me so well. This is the most comfortable I've felt today in an outfit._

"Kay I'll go change back," I call out and float back into the changing room on a cloud of exuberance. _She thought I looked trendy!_

**Clink...Clink...Clink...**

_Seriously! I promised not to let this happen to me again. No, well actually I promised not to look for love so that true love might find me. And now that true love, there's no other phrase that can describe what I've come to feel over this past week, has, it's yet another impossible love! I can't let myself think of that though or I fear I'll cry again. Best to enjoy today. Best to think only of being with Nodoka next week until I lose the excuse to keep going back. I definitely can't hope for more than being friends because at least this way the pain won't be so great._ _Ah! I've changed without even realising it. Okay onwards it is!_

**Clink...Clink...Clink...**

Nodoka as ever greets me with a warm smile as I emerge. She's dressed in an amazing white chiffon dress with modest lace edges and small lilac flower patterns round the hems. As I walk up to her I'm again enchanted by her smell. Apparently today it's the scent of roses and lilies. Nodoka mentioned something about it being poetically apt but I didn't quite get it.

"Lunch?" Nodoka suggests.

"Mmm, anywhere in mind?"

"Well I did have a few places but that depends on what sort of food you like Ako-chan."

We end up in a very nice traditional restaurant a few streets away with a maroon colour scheme and views over the port. It's early enough to avoid the main rush hour and Nodoka charms a waiter into giving us a table by the window.

_Lucky guy! Would Nodoka end up in a few years time with some handsome bloke? Ack! Pain, must not think of..._

"Are you all right Ako-chan?" Nodoka asks in concern. I smile but sense she's not thoroughly satisfied.

"Mmm, yeah."

Thankfully the waiter interrupts us and takes our orders before scuttling back into the kitchen. Outside boats drift gently on the vast sea beneath an endless sky. _We're so small and yet love itself is so big and important. Should I gamble?_

"Ako I've been wondering for a while but if you dislike blood so much why do you push yourself so hard to be a nurse? Is it simply for helping people?"

I grasp at the question as a lifeline from my thoughts which are scaring me. Anything feels easier at the minute than considering the possibility of asking Nodoka out.

"Ah, well you know about the burn on my back…" Nodoka nods as she listens attentively. She always makes me feel like I'm the only person that's important when I talk. "…Well when I was younger I tried to save...someone. I tried to get into the building that was alight but it was too late and I had to be pulled out. Later they took...my brothers body out. Parts had been crushed by falling timber and he was covered in blood and barely breathing. He didn't survive. After that I found blood really hard to deal with, but I also promised myself that day that if I could help save others and ease the pain in the world I should. And I do find most of the work fun, just not the blood, and I'm so much better now than I used to be. I'm sure the more I do the better I'll become."

I blink away some moisture threatening my eyes_. Always when I talk about my brother..._

"I'm so sorry Ako. That must have been painful...but I'm sure you're brother would have been proud of what you've done and are doing. And I'm glad you shared it with me."

For a second her hand seems to hover as though it were going to reach out and cover mine. _Surely I'm dreaming? That could never happen unless this was a fairytale._ _But how does everything she says pierce my heart so easily? How can she keep making me feel so special? How am I going to cope with seeing her less...?_

We talk some more about families and our childhood until the waiter returns with our food at which point conversation stops. As Nodoka claimed the food is exceptionally good and that sets the tone for the rest of the day. We do more shopping for clothes and manga, walk about the streets by the port and do some karaoke before catching a train home. On the train Nodoka seems a little tired, _or tense? _At any rate she doesn't say much and so I too go silent and drift off, only awaking at our stop where we walk back up to the campus.

As we approach our dorms I check the time. _7pm. But I've eaten so much I don't really feel like tea. _With the building in sight at the end of a long avenue Nodoka suddenly comes out of her thoughtful trance and flashes me a nervous smile.

"Ako, do you mind taking one final detour?"

Curious I follow her beyond the dorms. We walk for a while until we reach a secluded trail through some woodland towards the outskirts of the campus. _I'm so confused. Does she want to show me a spectacular view? Is there some meteoric event occurring?_ I scrunch my hands deeper into my pockets as a thoughtful frown lines my face. Ahead Nodoka suddenly dives off the trail into the woodland.

"Not much further," she says and a few minutes later we reach a small, beautiful, grassy clearing filled with purple and yellow flowers, heads bent to catch the last light of the fading sun.

"It's beautiful," I sigh. Nodoka reaches the centre and turns to face me as I approach her. _Did she bring me out here just to see this though? She's still quite tense. _For some reason I can't fully relax either as the fingers of my right hand fidget and rub against my thumb.

"This is the secret place where I often came if I felt like taking a break from everything. When the library itself felt too enclosed. In Summer I just lie down and stare at the sky amongst the flowers."

It is a really sweet image. _Nodoka lying there all alone..._

"Have you been coming more often recently?" It's only a hunch based on the fact Yue and Haruna will have been spending less time with her but it causes a spark of surprise to stir behind her eyes.

"Yeah, well everyone's been so busy there hasn't been a lot of time to meet up so I've had more time to come out here."

_I guess that's the closest I'll get to a confession of her loneliness. _She's so sweet standing there blushing and staring at the ground that I long to just hug and kiss her. To tell her that she won't be alone and that I'll be with her but I don't know how that's possible, as friends because we inhabit different friendship groups already or as lovers because she can't feel the same way. _It's all so hopeless!_ Then Nodoka starts speaking again as my face turns to meet hers. Her eyes are suddenly determined and I feel like they're suddenly seeing me and nothing else. _This is what she brought me here for. What's the matter with me! My legs are trembling..._

"Ako, I've thought long and hard about this week and this is the real reason I brought you out here."

_I can't even guess what she wants...real reason? Is she going to duel me for trying to date Negi or something?_

"After telling you I had learnt to have courage in expressing how I feel I have to tell you this, even if it kills our friendship..."

_Eh? Some secret perhaps?_

"...Otherwise I'll always wonder what if."

_Or could it be..._My heart feels like a quivering lump of jelly and my right hand is squeezing my leg tightly.

"Ako, I am in love with you!"

_What? I am dreaming right? This could never happen in real life. I can't speak, damn throat and tears. _Nodoka's trembling too I think. I hear her saying quite fast and sounding somewhat far off,

"Ah, I know that's got to be a shock, fate is so fickle in who it throws up...but you are so kind, smart, funny and attractive Ako that I fell before I had time to see it coming."

I'm vaguely aware that I've sat down with a whump amongst the grass and that Nodoka has softly moved alongside me so I can't see her face, but I'm aware her right hand is shaking like a leaf and of a wobble in her voice belying her nervousness. I feel numb and my muscles are either shaking or taut. My mind filled with a rush of consequences I hadn't dared to consider before and no answers.

"I guess you need some time to think things through. I'll be going off on an exploration trail Monday at nine and I'll be in the library as usual after that so let me know when you're ready. I hope at the very least we can stay friends Ako, but..."

I know her doubt for it's the same one that's been running through my own mind all week. '_But if you despise me so much then I guess that's it'. I really should answer but I need time to think. I need to give her a definite and decisive answer so I should fully think through the implications. _

"At any rate I am honoured and glad to have had the chance to meet and know you. Night Ako…oh, don't stay out too much later though or the light will be gone."

I manage to nod, not trusting myself to speak and then as quiet as a fairy she's gone and I'm left alone beneath the orange roofed sky. Only then can I let the full range of emotions flood through me and loosen my rigid muscles. The joy, exhilaration and fear of what all this could mean including the rejection, stares, disapproval of parents and lack of children. I stagger home to my room drunk on competing emotions and get back just before the last light has left the sky. Switching on my room lamp I collapse on the sofa and know, as I have deep down all along, that there could only be one winner subsuming every negative hurdle my mind can contrive.

_Nodoka loves me! I love Nodoka! That above all else is important and triumphs over all! No other obstacle can ever overcome that...Nodoka love me!!!_

It's childish but I grab a pillow and spin all around the room to some dance music in ecstatic glee as the joyous feeling builds and leaps within me. Eventually I switch out the lights and collapse into bed. _When and how shall I tell her I feel the same way? _I sense I won't be sleeping much tonight...

* * *

**Sony Ninja:** _A whole list more...*giggles hysterically and faints*...lol. Well feel free to send them but I have to pre-warn that I'm gonna be worked off my feet again from January onwards, so I'm not sure I'll have time to write them. At best as occasional one shots probably, but I'd definitely love to see/imagine them at any rate. (Btw I'm really sorry, I meant to tick complete for the xxxHOLiC as it was only meant to be a one shot that I thought of on the spur of a moment, although in time I may go back and write a sequel but again thanks for the review :D I always loved Zashiki-Warashi in that series and wanted her to be paired off with someone and once I realised I could tie it in with Himawari's 'bad luck' thing it fell into place as a really nice pairing)._

**xxWfCPxx**: _Ah, I'm glad the layout was better :D There wasn't anything remarkable or clever about the Dr Livingstone bit (its a famous phrase from when the search party came across him in the middle of nowhere and as Ako's considering a career as doctor/nurse I just played on that)._


	4. Nothing Can Tear Us Apart

_This is the final Chapter of this story (but I'll try to have an M rated epilogue set one year on before the New Year)._

_At any rate I hope everyone reading has a great Christmas and Happy New Year :D_

* * *

**Nothing Can Tear Us Apart**

**9.12 am Monday, Library Island: Nodoka's POV:**

_I feel sick. _Perhaps not surprising given I spent last night in a state of nervous agony with no sleep. I've been waiting here since 7 O'clock sipping coffee and I spent a good few hours dressing and making myself up before then. Outside the dreary weather is built upon a series of layered clouds emptying soft grey drizzle upon the land_. _

_Ako's late, for the first time since we started meeting. Well I'm hoping she's late, but...I'll wait till quarter, no twenty past. Somehow though the fact she wasn't here by 9 O'clock doesn't give me much hope. To try and fail is better than not to try at all but it doesn't feel like it at all at the minute. _I nervously twirl my hair round my finger, a bad habit from when I was younger.

_Damn tears! _Must dry eyes just in case, but still no sign_. I'll have to abandon the trip and do something else for today then_.

9.15 am. _Something far away from everyone else._

_Baka! To be so blunt and forthright, it seemed like such a good idea at the time. God this place is so lonely without anyone, without her. _I bite my lip. _Ugh! I can't stand this!_

9.17. _She's not coming. _I'll take a last look out of the window and if I don't see her then I think it's safe to assume she isn't.

**Step...Step...Step...**

_My footsteps sound so loud in the empty hall. _Deep breath and look, but amongst the fragile curtain of rain there is no sign of her_. Of the one my heart is aching over and spilling fragile tears. Not a trace or a phone call. What she and her friends, if she tells them, will think of me...must think of me!_ It's almost enough to encave me here in this library forever_. I need to go to that corner and just spend a while shedding these turbulent emotions in private where no one else can hear. Ah, the tears are starting already..._

**9.38 am outside the Library: Ako's POV:**

_Ow! Fudge! This is so retarded!_

Not only is my left ankle somewhat painful but in the fall my umbrella was swept up and off by the gusty wind. All of this because I was running to make it for 9 and was so lost in a maze of happy joy that I was obliviously blind to my surroundings_. Baka! I'm usually so much more sensible._

Even worse in my rush I left my mobile at home_. Sigh. I better have used my bad kama up early today so that the whole accepting Nodoka's offer part works out well, but will she still be waiting? _My ankle's slowed me down considerably_. So very painful to walk on... _I wouldn't have continued if it the meeting was any less important.

_Ah! Up the final bloody step! Damn steps! _Then through the doors into the main hall.

No-one. No-one at all. I'll try looking for a message_. _The desk seems a good place to start._ Ah, my insides are cold just thinking of Nodoka waiting here for me, of where she is now and how she might be feeling. _Papers, so many papers_. Aha! A note._

'To Mia, have gone exploring in level 3 near room 106. Should be back by 7pm to help clear up.' _Level 3? _I pull out my own map. Thankfully my camouflage-coloured rucksack is reasonably waterproof and the map is only a little damp from the rain.

_Hmm, level 3, right. Room 106, it's not too far. Well still a reasonable way and with my foot... To hell with my foot! I can do this! I can't bear the thought of Nodoka thinking I've rejected her...Ous! _I'll leave a note in case I miss her and she returns though_. Hmm..._

'Sorry I missed you, lotta things happened :( - have gone after you but in case you miss me I'll be at room 106 or back here for 7pm. Love Ako xxx'

_Should I write love? _It's a bit of a spoiler but at least she'll have a taster of the good news if we do miss each other._ Damn! I'm wasting time here and I have plenty of ground to catch up. I must cut a pathetic sight dragging my left leg across the main hall towards the far door. Never mind. This is a trial of love and I won't back down!_

**11.42 am: Nodoka's POV**

Finally the tears have dried and my heart is duly exhausted. The rain has become a torrential downpour encasing the library in a veil of tears so much greater than my own. There's a certain listlessness about me as I enter the main hall. Very few people today, so very few, yet still my traitorous heart finds in itself enough hope to glance about the room for her. _As if_…but someone is signalling me. I smile half-heartedly at our timid, brown haired librarian Mia who gives me a shy wave and a surprised grin.

"Miyazaki-san! I thought you'd gone down to room 106."

_Ouch! Nothing like being slammed in the chest whilst you're down. I forgot I'd left that message._

"Ah, yeah, change of plan. I didn't feel like going in the end." For some reason Mia's face flexes to a concerned frown.

"But it seems your friend's already gone down looking for you."

_What! Eh? No, it can't be..._I practically snatch the paper from Mia's hand as she holds it out to me. Beneath my neat handwriting is Ako's more untidy scrawl. I scan it with growing joy…

'...love Ako xxx.' _Does that mean? I'm such an idiot! _I've wasted away the morning in misery whilst Ako's been looking for me_. Maybe though that ending was her way of letting me down gently. A sort of tragic kindness. _Well I just need to go find her before anything happens to her.

Oh! She's entered the library during a torrential rainstorm, not to mention traps and creatures. What on earth was she thinking?!? Phone her, that's best. My pride can stand that now she's come.

_...Damn! No pickup. _I guess that's part of the 'lotta things' that went wrong, whatever they were_. Hmmm. Try and stay calm Nodoka. _Best to look her up in the book. I know I promised myself not to but there was an exception for emergencies. I just need to see where she is.

"Thanks Mia-san. I'll take it from here and ensure she's okay."

Mia nods and I grab my rucksack from behind the desk and stride across the hall, plunging between some of the huge shelves off to the side. Halfway down the West Wing of the Hall I dive into an empty alcove where the rain thrums with alarming power against the ground and roof. I slam open the book and whisper with a mixture of urgency and reverence.

"Ako Izumi."

The image forms all too slowly like a child working an etch a sketch and when it finally completes my eyes almost refuse to believe it as text starts flowing beneath.

_Ako's being swept by a torrent! _Then she must have wandered into one of the passages carrying water into the bowels of the library to replace water lost._ But she can swim better than that right?!? _My eyes drag themselves to the text. It feels awful reading it without her knowing but I'm desperate.

'Ow! Ugh this is bad. Damn left foot! Damn water tunnel! Asked for it, mustn't give up…mustn't, Oof! **Cough!**'

_I need a location Ako! Give me a location! Before I die from watching this! _

'_I must tell her. I mustn't die before she knows! Ledge! Large room, slippy, must get higher...'_

_Yes! Hang on Ako! Hang on! Don't let go! Ah! I think I know where you are. That room's not far off from 106._

'_And claw up...too tired...will have to hope this'll do. Nodoka...I...' _

**Thump!**

I shut the book. _If I hear it Ako then I'll hear it from your lips and your lips alone. _That's the only way I can and want to know and I don't have time to watch on now. _Hold on Ako and I'll get you..._

...Stairs, musty rooms and traps have each been cleared in record time. Speed is of the essence and I'm a strong swimmer so I decide to try and swim the current myself. Cold water carries me in torrents and the world blurs but I know enough to retain a rough sense of where I am.

_Cold, chill and pain but I won't rest till Ako's safe! Close now! So close! And there! _I emerge from the water and force myself diagonally across the current to grab the edge of the ledge running alongside the fast flowing stream._ She's there! She's alive! I hope. _My dress is a wreck like her own clothes. Neither of us are wearing our shoes as we both had the sense to kick them off. I roll her body over and check her breathing. It's faint but there,_ phew! _

Even with her hair soaked, makeup ruined and clothes a wreck she's beautiful though. _Now to get her somewhere warm, fast! _Our destinations only fifteen minutes away_. We'll try and make it there. There's first aid for a start. Oof! I'm carrying Ako! Actually she's not any heavier than the books and much softer. Well every cloud has a silver lining. God, I'm so glad she's alive. _

**1.34 pm: Ako's POV:**

_Hazy memories: Of coldness, water and weariness; of briefly waking to feel myself swaying in another's grasp; hearing the rumble of a doorway opening; the soft crunch of snow; a chill and then a contrasting warmth and softness. Am slowly waking in the warmth. Nodoka! I must tell her! I'd better still be alive. Maybe when the cold has been fully banished by the warmth I reach heaven? Please no! Not yet! _

Open eyes_...Ah blurry but so nice. _I'm pretty sure I'm wrapped in soft, fluffy cotton sheets. Low wooden beams crisscross the ceiling overhead. I doubt they'd have something so practical in heaven, or comfortable in hell. I breathe a sigh of relief. _But then where on earth am I? _

I slowly roll my head left. The bed I'm in is up against a wall with a small, square, quartered window directly opposite my face. The windowpane's frosted but just about visible beyond is a snow filled street intersected by a bookcase and lit by a Victorian lamppost. It should really surprise me but I'm slowly learning that when it comes to Library Island there are no surprises.

_Hmmm. Ah! _It seems I'm naked. Well I guess my clothes were soaking_. But then who!!! That's right someone must have rescued me. Could it have been!!! Then she saw me completely...Wait…_

If I listen hard enough I can hear something bubbling and a faint humming. I roll over to my right and take in the rest of the room. It's not a large room, just a small bedroom tucked away into a front corner of the building. There's probably a metre beyond the end of the bed to the far wall and half that between the bed and the wall I'm now facing. All the walls and floor are made of polished wood. A small chest of draws by the bedside carries a light, tamed beneath a cream lampshade, which adds to the flickering glow of the fire crackling in the hearth at the foot of the bed. A smooth wooden stool stands next to the bed alongside the chest of draws. It's a room so cosy that just looking round makes me want to cuddle back up beneath the blankets and fall asleep.

**Step...Step...Step...**

_It's her! I know those steps from anywhere! Help! What do I do? What do I say? I could pretend to sleep but I have to see her. _Then she's there; framed in the doorway by the warm light from the fire and wrapped in a towel held in place with a climbing rope tied around her waist. It looks a little comical but I barely notice the oddity.

"Nodoka!" Is all I can gasp.

"Ako!" She exclaims and relief and joy is written all over her face as she rushes over and embraces me with a hug.

"God I'm so glad you were all right! You scared the life out of me Ako!"

I can only make a slightly guilty 'un' in reply._ I don't deserve this much bliss from my own carelessness._ Nodoka releases me all too soon and a little hastily as she drops down on to the stool. _I need to tell her soon..._

"I've made some soup which I'll get in a second, but are you okay? Is there anything you need?"

_Umm, need? Well aside from my foot. Oh yeah my foot...Ah! Still a bit painful. _

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah, well only my left foot and feeling tired. That's kinda why I was late this morning. I was an idiot and left my phone behind and then tripped on the way and sorta sprained it a bit..." I trail off feeling increasingly ashamed. Nodoka's eyebrows have moved from concerned to incredulous as she moves to the foot of the bed and peels back the sheets so that my feet are showing.

"Ako...You mean to say you went down into the Library On...Your...Own and with an Injured...Left...Foot!!!"

I nod weakly as Nodoka presses various points on my left foot until I gasp in pain. She seems about to say something further then checks herself.

"I'll go get bandages and the soup," she mutters in a dangerous tone that implies the inquisition is far from over.

_Ah well. More importantly how should I tell her? Some sort of grand speech? How? It's not like I can get down on one knee whilst totally naked or anything. Think Ako! Or am I over thinking?And given the look Nodoka gave me I'm not in the clear yet. Ah, here she comes..._

Nodoka enters with a bowl of soup and places it by the bedside and then pops out again, returning a few minutes later with a bowel of hot water and first aid kit, not looking at me once. Then she places my foot in the hot water to let it soak before looking directly into my inquiring eyes.

"Well? What on earth were you thinking Ako? What possessed you, with an injured foot, to limp down into Library Island and worry me sick?"

_It's really not fair! Of all the things I've done today the motive behind that one was the one I was proudest of and yet it was the one that caused her the most hurt. _A tear stings my eye. _I've hurt her and caused her to worry so much more in the end._

"I'm sorry Nodoka. When I arrived late and thought you'd gone on ahead I was distraught. I thought you might have started thinking the worst and couldn't bear the thought of you suffering any more. Even for a bit more than was necessary...and..."

I'm gonna say it! I'm so red but I pray you'll see I mean it Nodoka_. _I'm becoming tense and rigid.

"I was also being selfish Nodoka because I couldn't wait to tell you that..."

It feels like the world has stopped and Nodoka's hands about my foot have frozen, her eyes fixated on mine. In them I see hope and the tiniest trace of anxiety which I seek to quickly crush.

"...I'm in love with you Nodoka! Totally and utterly lovestruck, which is why I went charging off so recklessly. But I'm sorry I did because of the hurt it's caused you." I close my eyes to try and find what I want to say. "I'm so confused. The one thing I did out of love turned out to be the thing that hurt and nearly destroyed it."

There's a rustle and a shifting on the bed and when I open my eyes it's to find Nodoka's face close to my own and her body straddling mine, be it with the covers between us. The depth of love in her eyes is overwhelming.

"Ako, I'm so happy you took such risks to try and lessen my hurt." Her arms wrap round my back and her touch is warm. "And you needn't take such risks to prove your love to me again or worry that I'll think less of you for not trying. I love you and I'm happiest when you're safe and sound and close." Nodoka's face is suddenly much, much closer. "Besides I thought it very romantic..."

Soft lips brush mine and the sheets fall from my upper body but I barely register the fact. _Warm moist contact with her and her body so close. She's so beautiful, so Mmmm! Ah, goosebumps. Must ensure the bowl of water doesn't overturn, but God this is thrilling! Mmmah, hah! _I'm falling backwards with Nodoka on top of me, her head by my right ear. _How pleasant…_

"How did you manage to find me?" I muster in a whisper.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry Ako." Nodoka tenses a little. "I used my magic book."

_Is that all? But oh! So she could see what I was thinking..._

"I promised myself I wouldn't use it except in an emergency and I shut it before I found out what you wanted to tell me. I wanted to hear the news from your own lips after all. I promise though that I won't read your thoughts unless I think you're in danger."

Nodoka's whisper is urgent and hurried. The concern in her voice and the worry over losing me is in its own way nourishment for me to know she cares and it gives me equal pleasure to reassure her.

"Or unless I allow you to, though to be honest I wouldn't mind Nodoka learning and hearing my thoughts. Although I guess some wouldn't be so pleasant. But I'm glad I was able to tell you myself."

My hand runs through her soft hair and Nodoka's head nuzzles against my neck planting the occasional kiss. We lie there for what feels like days rather than half an hour, occasionally shooting off questions but for the most part content to lie and rest. It's only when the water about my foot has turned lukewarm that I whisper,

"Might be an idea to take care of my left foot. It's starting to get kinda cold."

Nodoka gives a murmur of acceptance and starts to rise before blushing and head diving into the pillow next to me.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ako, you may want to, umm, adjust the sheets before I come up or else I might die from loss of blood."

_Oh! Shoot! Now I'm blushing. A nosebleed though, seriously! Flattery like that will get one anywhere…_

"Didn't you run the risk of death putting me to bed?" I ask lightly as I adjust the sheets and allowing Nodoka up.

"Ah, no. Well I was very careful not to look but you could say I was putting my life on the line and came perilously close to death on a few occasions," Nodoka replies. Her face once again approaches mine and gives me a tantalisingly short feather like kiss before slipping down to the end of the bed and drying my foot on the fluffy white towel wrapped about her. Then she opens up the first aid kit she brought and takes out a roll of white bandage.

"Right then Dr Ako. What should I do?"

Several hours later the pair of us are snuggled up on a soft red sofa in the main living room waiting for our clothes to dry. My foot's bandaged up wonderfully and both of us are wearing large fluffy white towels wrapped about us whilst we wait for our normal clothes to dry. It turns out that this place is a room just off room 106, a seasonal town amongst the bookshelves. Apparently its seasons always occur quite randomly. Apparently there's a cafe, tailors, sweet shop and library (!) always fully stocked here. Truly the Mahou Library is a magical place! All the same I can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else right now than snuggled against Nodoka with a log fire burning gently in the hearth. We watched TV for a while (this place is really well supplied) but with nothing good on we've spent the last hour or so simply talking.

"What are we gonna do about getting back?" I ask aware its half eight already. Nodoka, whose legs lay across mine and whose head is tucked up against my neck murmurs,

"We may as well stay here tonight and head back tomorrow. It's cold outside." _I'm not sure if she means the room outside or outside the library but either way I agree. _

"What about the note we left Mia arranging to meet at 7?"

"Oh, I forgot about that..." Nodoka bites her lip. "I'll just have to apologise tomorrow for making her worry."

"Won't she look for us?" I ask.

"Hmmm," Nodoka muses as she wriggles round to straddle me again, her hand brushing then cupping my left cheek. "It's okay, only Yue and Haruna know of this place." _Only Haruna? _

"Only Haruna?" I query, "that's like the whole school knowing." Nodoka giggles.

"Well yes but is that really so bad? They'll all have to know sooner or later." For a second she looks worried that the idea might freak me out but this was a factor I'd already considered and accepted.

"Sooner or later," I murmur in agreement and move my face to meet hers. Every feature of her face is so delicate and beautiful. _Every time we meet is heavenly and fills my body with such energy! Was that a bang and footsteps...?_

"Nodoka! Thank..." We pull apart and freeze. Yue's standing in the entrance to the room with a glazed look on her face. Slowly this melts and then she heats up faster than a forest fire until I wonder how steam isn't coming out of her ears. More steps follow and Haruna enters the room and takes one look before collapsing in a pool of blood.

_Oh boy! Guess that's sooner then. _But even as the inevitable rush of panic starts sweeping my system I feel Nodoka's hand squeeze mine and see her encouraging smile. I squeeze and smile back feeling my fear drain away, replaced by bubbling laughter as Yue stares pointedly at the floor to her right and starts stumbling out an apology. _After all, whatever happens now, nothing can ever tear us apart._

* * *

_**khanto: **__Thanks! Yeah my experiments with differing texts hasn't gone so well. I think you're right, simple quotations in the end are better._

_**xxWfCPxx: **__Yep :D I felt that 'joy' moment too - hope this was an enjoyable last Chapter :)_

_**Sony Ninja: **__Now that was a list of crazy pairings! I love it :) - In terms of being able to write those though:_

_YuexMakie: I like this one best, can definitely see it having potential, and could tie it in with AkoxNodoka. Hmmm. If I do write one of these pairings this would be top._

_SakurakoxKu Fei: Quite like this one aside from not knowing much about them. It might be more suited to a one-shot. _

_HarunaxAsakura: Again I could see this one working, actually if I was to pair Haruna with someone Asakura wouldn't be a bad bet at all...Possible, only I'm not Haruna's greatest fan so probably wouldn't be a first choice. _

_NatsumixChisame: Tricky. Can see the appeal but would need some work to try and bend them to each other. Also their characters don't really inspire me much atm but I guess if I was to start they'd grown on me..._

_ChahamaruxSayo: Love this one! I can so see it with Sayo and Chachamaru being given new improved flexible bodies...ahhah...totally odd but I think I'd rank it alongside YuexMakie._

_ChaoxKonoka: Very bizarre! But it's gonna take a lot to convince me to write another KonoxAnyone other than Setsu fic and the whole time travel thing would complicate it (Time travel in films/manga etc. generally irritates me to a greater or lesser degree as its almost always badly explained)._

_Also thanks for the suggestions and your support this year Sony XD And as ever it's great to see someone else being creative with the Negima pairings :D_


End file.
